Trunks' Special Day
by Jay Cool
Summary: The Z gang find another saiyain-jin, but in order for the Z fighters to overcome a powerful force, this new saiyain-jin has to evolve to the next stage, a super-saiyain-jin. And it is also Trunks' birthday?
1. Happy Birthday Trunks?

The Letter  
  
"I can't believe he was defeated..."   
"Master, Gohan and his friends are very tough fighters, they are..."  
"SILENCE! I do not want to here how brilliant and amazing and wonderful Gohan is. It makes me sick."  
"But sir, you aren't seriously considering picking up where Master Demogon left off?"  
"No. I am not considering it, I am certain of it!" The young face of Krayen smiled from the corner of his mouth, "Not only am I carrying on his work I will complete it...with my old friends help."  
His cruel laughter rang throughout the vast chamber, echoing off the walls and into Trunks' mind.  
  
Trunks woke with a start, sweating in his bed. Ever since the great battle he had been having these nightmares. But, this time it wasn't a nightmare exactly, more like a vision, except he hadn't had a vision since Master Demogon had planned to kill Gohan. It was always the same that evil laughter ringing in his ears. He had sworn he'd heard it before, but from where? Trunks did not plan on telling his friends yet as it would just worry them. Especially Gohan, he thought miserably. As he climbed back in between the sheets he tried to relax but his memory was racing. That laugh, where had he heard it before?   
  
"Wake up sleepy head!" A voice yelled in his ear.  
"Gohan! Are you trying to scare me to death?" Trunks panted.  
"Don't you remember? Today is the day!"  
"What? Oh, I totally forgot! I'm sorry Gohan, I must have overslept."  
"Forget it, everyone else is outside so get dressed and hurry!" With that, Gohan ran out of the room leaving Trunks on his own. When he finally came round to it, he got up and went to get his clothes. As he opened the wardrobe, a piece of paper fell out and landed at his feet. He went down to pick it up and to his surprise, found that there was a strange blue mark on the front that shone green when tilted towards the light. Trunks broke the seal with a knife and read what was written:  
  
  
  
Mr Trunks, how long it has been. Glad to see all's well and that you are feeling better. I see you have been having the visions too. I am pleased my plan worked. If you are curious meet me at the Noxious Bar on the outskirts of town. I will have sent one of my followers to bring you to me. Somehow I think you will come.  
  
And by the way, Happy Birthday.  
  



	2. The Noxious Bar

The Noxious Bar  
  
Trunks (with this new information) thought hard about this invitation, and what did he mean by the visions, and who the heck was he. Trunks put on his jacket and made his way slowly down stairs. He was surprised to find pitch-darkness, what the hell was going on..."HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!" His friends shouted, as the lights snapped on. Trunks jumped back in astonishment. "What, you trying to give me a heart attack!"  
"Surprise!!" Everyone yelled!  
"Nice one fellas!!" Trunks replied.  
"Bring on the cake!" Chi-Chi said.  
Then Tein, Goku and Yamcha. Wheeled out a massive cake with 5 tiers.  
"Oh you shouldn't have," Trunks, said almost breathless.  
"Only the best for my son!" Vegeta smiled.   
"This is a little thing from me." Gohan said. Trunks took the package, and ripped off the cover.  
"Ha, Ha. A sword cleaning kit, very funny Gohan." Trunks laughed.  
"I knew you'd like it." Gohan joked.   
Trunks then opened the rest of his presents; he got a new suit, new trunks, a TV and many more.  
"But to celebrate your birthday were all going to go to the Noxious Bar." Bulma rejoiced.  
At that moment Trunks remembered about the letter in his wardrobe, he had completely forgotten about it.   
" Yeah, it'll be great." Trunks said while thinking about the mystery friend and the weird visions.   
****  
The Noxious Bar was thronged with people. Trunks elbowed his way to an empty table in the corner of the room.  
"Over here guys, and bring a spare chair." Trunks shouted over the rest of the rest of the commotion. The rest of the gang made their to their seats.  
As Trunks was deciding what he should order, he had the strangest feeling somebody was watching him, the hairs sprang up on his neck and he felt a shiver run through his body. He remembered that he had felt this way before but he did not know when.  
To take his mind of the matter he Trunks decided to look around the room a bit, in the process his eyes rolled in the view of the door, where he saw a black dressed figure sliding out into the dark night!  
  
"Excuse me sir, can I take your order." The waitress asked.  
"Whaaa!" Trunks replied still thinking about the mystery person.  
"EXCUSE me, but can I take your order sir." The waitress said impatiently.  
"Oh, yes, I'll have the sweet and sour chicken please." Trunks replied, very flustered.  
  
After the restaurant bash, they made they way back to the Capsule Corp, where the party carried on through the night.   
"Ah man I'm tired, I think I'm going to hit the hay." Trunks yawned.  
"I'm bombed out too." Tein also yawned.  
"The party ends here." Chi-Chi said.  
  
Trunks climbed the stairs lazily, entered his room then opened his wardrobe-door, where another piece of paper fell out it said.  
  
Meet me in Noxious Bar at 9:30pm tomorrow  
And this time,  
Don't bring your friends!  
  
  



	3. An Old Friend

An Old Friend  
  
That Night Trunks lay in his bed where he thought about this invitation, how did it get in his wardrobe, the only way could have been put there was if someone broke into the Capsule Corp and placed it there on purpose. Somebody who had been there before, someone that Trunks had taken back to his home. It was either a sick joke or somebody he knew, wanted to meet him again.  
He decided to go and see this mysterious friend, but bring Gohan, Vegeta and Tein.... just for backup....  
***  
The next night when Trunks was preparing for the meeting, Tein, Gohan and Vegeta opened the door.  
"I know you want.... backup...but why us?" Tein asked  
"Well, Vegeta you're my father, Gohan you're my best friend and you always give me the best advice Tein." Trunks replied while fixing his tie on his new suit.  
"..........Ready." Gohan said.  
"You bet." Trunks smiled.  
***  
Trunks entered the bar with Gohan, Vegeta stayed outside in the street, while Tein took the back exit. Then Trunks spotted the same black-dressed person, as Trunks drew closer to the mysterious figure, the black dressed person got up and walked towards Trunks.  
"I told you, don't bring your friends, meet me tomorrow" The person whispered in his ears.  
"Who are you?" Trunks said.  
"Don't bring your friends." The person breathed.  
Then the person started up a run, punched Gohan down to the floor and carried on through the bar.  
"DAD, stop her." Trunks yelled.  
Then Vegeta snapped into action, breaking the door down with his bare fists.  
Then the figure (knowing that there were too many people to take on) made a turn, straight into a puzzled Gohan and Trunks. The person did a flip onto a chair and then did a somersault above Trunks head and disappeared down the back alley, where the strong figure of Tein stood.  
"Not so fast." Tein raged.  
"SOLAR FLARE!" the figure shouted.  
Tein was blinded by this attack, allowing the secretive figure to get away.   
"Tough." Trunks sighed.  
***  
That night Trunks thought about this.... enemy... and why was it trying to hide a secret from his friends but not for him.  
'This time I'm not bringing my friends' Trunks thought.  
***  
The next night Trunks entered the Noxious Bar with out his friends, and looked for the weird figure, in the corner Trunks spotted the silent person, it was sitting down with a cape covering it's face.  
Trunks made his way over to the figure and sat down.  
The figure took off its cape...  
"Ahhh....Alundra, but.... Why?"  
"Well when you dumped me I became confused and scared, in my worry I joined forces with Krayen!" Alundra cried.  
"Who!" Trunks said.  
"It doesn't matter, it's just that he wants to kill you and Gohan!" Alundra shouted.  
"It's just that I want to.... be together again." Alundra said.  
"Your are the only love of my life Trunks!" Alundra begged  
"It's a date!" Trunks replied!   
  
  
  



	4. Another Saiyain-Jin?

Another Saiyain-Jin  
  
As Trunks and his newfound girlfriend stumbled back home to the Capsule Corp, Alundra couldn't wait to find out who the other guys were, she couldn't help asking Trunks.  
"Ah, Trunks who are the others."Alundra queried.  
"Oh don't let that worry you, they're a real nice bunch." Trunks reassured Alundra.  
"Well to start off there's Chi-Chi, Bulma and Videl, their the ladies, you'll fit in great with that bunch. Then theirs the guys, Gohan, you know, the one who you punched."  
"Oh sorry for that" Alundra said.  
"Then there's Vegeta my dad, Tein, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo, Goten, Chaoutzoui, Goku," Trunks rolled on till Alundra stopped him.  
"Goku... GOKU." Alundra shrieked.  
"Yeah.. Goku, the great Saiyain-jin." Trunks said. "Why....do you know him?" Trunks said rather puzzled by this outburst.  
"KNOW HIM...KNOW HIM, why he's my brother."Alundra screamed!  
"But that must mean you're a full Saiyain-jin." Trunks gasped.  
"Yep, Bardock's my father alright." Alundra sighed.  
"Come on.... We gotta get back to Kakarott and tell him. "Oh man...I didn't know you were a fighter, this is so cool." Trunks yelped with excitement.   
***  
"Goku, this is Alundra, she's a full Saiyain, and she's your sister!' Trunks gasped.  
"So you're my sister, I'm not sure about that.... Okay who's your father?"Goku asked.  
"My father's Bardock, brother." Alundra alleged.  
"One right so far, but what planet where you born on."Goku asked.  
"I was born on the planet Vegita Goku." Alundra answered.  
"Well done, but who was the Prince of the saiyan-jins when we were kids."Goku queried.  
"The mighty Saiyain-jin Vegeta!" Alundra said.  
"Oh man you must be my Sister." Goku gave up trying. " Can you turn Super-Saiyain-Jin?" Goku asked.  
"No, but I am a formidable opponent." Alundra answered.  
"But I'm here to warn you about the strong Krayen." Alundra said.  
"Who?" Goku questioned.  
"He's a top fighter with incredible fighting stats, I am only a fighter because his top priority was to train me into a super-Saiyain-jin, but he failed and threw me out of his secret lair, he said that without me being a super-saiyain-jin I couldn't keep his secret invention from the outside world."  
"What was is invention?" Trunks asked.  
"I don't know he kept as a secret, even from me. But all I know is that he is working for his master Torak. And he will do anything to kill Gohan and get revenge for his best friend life."  
***  
The next night Alundra was trying to get in with the ladies.  
" I'm a fighter too you know" Videl said.  
"Interesting." Alundra repeated.  
"I can't believe my Trunks has a girlfriend!"Bulma rejoiced!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
